The Quidditch Quartet - Witch Weekly Special
by mayamuses2
Summary: News Flash! Revealed at long last: the private accounts of four Quidditch lovin' witches involved with Harry Potter in varying degrees, some witches gettin' snitches, others...not so much. Uncover their backstories in our newest publication! Disclaimer: Original occurrences translated into readability by the one and only Rita Skeeter. For entertainment purposes only.
1. Cho I: Meet You on The Quidditch Field

**~ Witch, please. I am/was Harry Potter's [insert relationship here]. ~**

 _From the desk of Rita Skeeter: I'm back, witches! We'll be starting off with my translation of Cho Chang's journal and then delving straight into first person. Oh dear, I've given one away. Enter your prediction on the other three witches for a chance to win never-before-seen journal entries...not even revealed in this special!_

* * *

 **CHO CHANG (CC) STARTER KIT**

 ** _Cho's Prologue_**

 _Christmas 1994: Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball_

Cho felt magnificent in her traditional silver dress, her sleek hair elegantly twisted into a classic updo. All due to Penelope Clearwater, of course, Ravenclaw Intra-House Debate Captain, Head Girl and girlfriend of Percy Weasley. She saw him here now at the Champions' Table, conversing with Harry Potter. She looked away uneasily.

"I do love this personalized order system," Cedric murmured into her ear. She smiled at her date for the evening, thinking of how fortunate she was to be in this position beside him. She knew half dozen girls probably were shooting envious daggers to the back of her head, but she couldn't care less. She had her own romantic woes to consider, such as Quidditch boys Cedric, Roger, Harry and Krum all at the same table with her. In other words, her date, her ex-crush, her semi-celeb crush and her celebrity crush. Oh yes, and her woman crush, Hermione Granger. Could this table be any more perfect?

 ** _Cho's First Chapter: Meet You on The Quidditch Field_**

 _September 1993_

Cho awaited Quidditch tryout results with bated breath. It had taken her three years at Hogwarts to work up the courage for trying out, and two of those years had been spent flying in secret, borrowing the school broom (mediocre Cleansweep Five) to practice infrequently. If she received this role, she could extract funds from her university savings account at Gringotts (of course, there was no such account at the wizarding bank, but her Muggle father, university professor, and university-loving mother named it as such in their family circle). She had her eye on the Comet 260 she had secretly admired in Diagon Alley's Quality Quidditch supplies, stealing away when her mum was occupied at Gringotts.

As she thought of Diagon Alley, she was glad it was relatively free of dementors at present – unlike Hogwarts, where the vile creatures guarded every entrance. She braced herself for the dreadful encounter every time. She recalled how when she snuck out for flying practice, she was hit by a blast of cold air and submerged into memories…

* * *

" _Don't leave me, Benedict," sobbed her mother Amethyst. "We're a family. Together with Cho, we made ABC."_

" _I need some time away from all this bloody craziness. It isn't my world," Benedict retorted. Though he had an American accent, he had quickly adopted British swears. "I need to return to America, return to teaching Psychology."_

" _What more psychology is there than the relationship you have with me, your wife? With Cho, your daughter? It's a critical time, she is heading to Hogwar-"_

" _If I had it my way, she would be studying in the finest college prep school in Silicon Valley, Harker," Dad interrupted. "Go on to study at Stanford. Make her father proud."_

" _Hogwarts is the finest there is," fumed Amethyst. "She will receive a world-class education at a campus that rivals Harvard or Stanford from age 11."_

" _I must leave," Benedict said, unhearing. He put on his hat and shoes, hefted his briefcase onto his shoulder. He went through the door without a backward glance._

" _Oh, what are we to do, Cho?" Mum turned to her with red-rimmed eyes. "What are we to do?"_

* * *

Her parents lived separately but were not divorced, her father visiting England during the holidays. The tension between them was unmistakable, but they were often united in decisions regarding _her_ future. Overbearing and overprotective parents they were, with Cho being on the receiving end of both magic and Muggle threats from the duo.

Quidditch, for one, was a topic that was rarely discussed in their household. Her father preferred the Muggle sport football, where there were no women, and both parents agreed that she needed to focus on her studies. One summer afternoon when her mum entered her blue and bronze themed bedroom, she had found Cho reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Cho had tried to cover the title with her hand, but that only served to make her mum more suspicious. She tore the book out of Cho's hand, looking at the cover. "Quidditch? Why would you waste time with such frivolities?"

"It's either that or Choir," Cho pressed her case, bringing up a frequent argument regarding extracurriculars with her mother. Her mum barely tolerated her water polo practices during the bloody _summer_.

"How about neither? OWLs are next year," her mum said yet again. "You know that from third year onwards your grades are seriously considered."

"Are the Muggle correspondence courses I'm taking not distraction? An extra load?" Cho raised her eyebrows. She indeed was taking Muggle mathematics and literature courses alongside her full course load.

"Are they not enough in addition to your studies?" her mum countered. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Improper Use of Magic office at the Ministry and was quite capable of holding an interrogation.

"Mum, we've gone through this many times. There are no girls on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team – haven't been for a decade. The captain is set to be a Prefect this coming year and has stellar grades – he manages it all without difficulty," Cho said the last sentence rather quickly, attempting to hide her telltale blush. Roger Davies was 40% of her reason to tryout, Cedric Diggory 40% and her love of flying 20%.

"And this captain is your new love interest?" Mum said dryly. "That would make sense."

"Mum!" Cho protested, though she grinned and could feel her cheeks warming. "He's just really…admirable. He has an impressive profile! And anyways, he doesn't date. He hasn't been with a girl for his first four years, and he is rather dashing."

Her mum was trying not to smile. "Be careful with late bloomers like that. Regardless, you do need a good role model in your life. Go ahead with Quidditch. Just try not to get too entangled, will you?"

* * *

Recounting her mum's words, she thought about exactly how much she wanted to get entangled (in every way) with Roger Davies. Speak of the devil! The boy himself walked into the Ravenclaw common room, standing behind the podium with his gavel. Tall, dark and handsome, the hue of his eyes and neatly brushed hair enticing like 80%+ dark chocolate, he was an image of perfection. Penelope beside her gazed at the podium forlornly. "What's the point of being Head Girl if a fifth year Prefect does the weekly announcements?"

"He's not leading them weekly, is he? He just has the Quidditch announcement today."

"Great point!" Penelope brightened. "I'll have to re-assume duties next Thursday then." She paused, glancing at the podium. "My, isn't he a wonder to behold? My boyfriend Percy's great, but Ravenclaw boys are just," she snapped to demonstrate, "snap, crackle, _pop_."

Cho giggled, adding, "Brains are crucial, but brains _and_ agility on the Quidditch field? That's a winner right there." She raised one eyebrow, indicating Roger with a slight tilt of her head.

"This year's Quidditch team will be," began Roger, and Cho gripped Penelope's arm tightly.

"Why the death grip?" the older girl hissed. "Let me swoon at his voice in peace!" With a start, Cho realized she'd told none of her homegirls about braving tryouts. They were studious, beauty conscious and boy crazy, but not sportsy.

She recalled her desire for pre-tryout practice on the field…

* * *

 _Cho disembarked and let a few more tense moments pass by before walking towards the field. Even when approaching, she heard Roger's distinctly masculine voice, a deep, booming bass. "That'll be it for tonight, thanks folks. We'll do our last round tomorrow."_

 _She watched as he led the pack of boys off the field and hurriedly hid beneath the stands, nearly bumping into a boy coming out. He merely glanced at her, then at her broom, before he swept past her. Cho leaned against the wall to stop her thudding heart._

 _What was it with her and Quidditch boys? She was simultaneously in crush with Roger Davies, her own house team captain, and Hufflepuff's team captain Cedric Diggory, not to mention the boys of her favorite team, the Tornadoes. Why, oh why did such a devastatingly handsome male have to be a Hufflepuff, for goodness sake? Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws just didn't get involved, with a rivalry that was tamer than Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but there nonetheless._

 _Shaking her head, Cho emerged from the stands. She kicked off the ground, wobbling into the sky. It was not unlike returning to biking after allowing the gears of your bike to rust in the garage for years._

 _The air whooshed past her as she shot forward, ducking right through one of the goal posts. She laughed delightedly – it was like she was a human Quaffle! She flew around the field, diving downwards pretending to be a Seeker, kicking at an imaginary ball like a Keeper, zooming towards the goal posts like a Chaser, swinging her arms through the air like a Beater. She laughed out loud once more – it was truly exhilarating._

 _She practiced her dives repeatedly, with the same vigor she applied in her studies and music practice. She pretended that she had seen the Snitch glittering near the grass, speeding toward it at breakneck speed (or as fast as the school broom would allow her). Belatedly, she wondered Cedric had been doing beneath the stands. Had he been spying on Ravenclaw's practice? With the thought, she lost control of her broom and tumbled into the grass. She lay there then, soaking in the twilight contentedly. Her eyes drifted shut._

 _Someone approached, clapping slowly. Cho sat up with a start, immediately feeling woozy. She massaged her temples and looked up to see none other than Roger Davies. He crouched down and paused, meeting her eyes. Cho stopped massaging her head. But looking into his warm hazel gaze, she was woozy once more. He was even more remarkable close up, his brows shapely and thick, his full lips curving into a smile. "That was some amazing flying," he said. "That right there could be your tryout. I think the Ravenclaw boys need a girl like you to keep them on their toes."_

 _Cho didn't trust herself to speak with him so near. She would probably blurt out something unwise, so wisely, she remained silent._

 _"You must be thinking about the decade-long all-male team," Roger said, assuming her thoughts. "Ravenclaw girls just didn't seem to show an interest in Quidditch, unlike other Houses. But I should have tried harder, as captain, to recruit. Diversify."_

 _Cho cleared her throat, cringing inwardly. As if that was an attractive noise! "I was reluctant to tryout myself. I've barely been on a broom for the past few years, and my parents have always urged me to concentrate wholeheartedly on my studies." She kicked herself inwardly. Talking about her parents! Her coolness was diminishing quickly, resulting in heat rising to her cheeks._

" _Well, I hope you come out to tryouts tomorrow." He stood up. "We'll find out what position you're suited best for."_

* * *

"Chasers: myself, Jer – " Roger's announcement was drowned out by titters in the audience. "I didn't self-nominate. If you'll let me finish, the team can testify that I was elected to my positions of Captain and Chaser." He cleared his throat.

"He's even more adorable when he's nervous," Penelope said appreciatively. " _Muy guapo_."

Cho loved that her older friend was bilingual like her. Their eyes were trained on Roger, with Cho's flutter of nerves escalating. "Chasers," he began again, writing on the board. "Me, Jeremy Stretton, and Randolph Burrow. Beaters: Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels. Keeper: Grant Page. Seeker," Cho nervously crossed and uncrossed her fingers, fidgeting. "Cho Chang."

The crowd turned to look at her, most faces incredulous, some envious, some downright hostile. A clear voice rang out amongst the crowd, the girl's platinum hair shining. "You're very pretty. I think you'll do well in _The Quibbler_."

Her single statement seemed to do the trick; the crowd turned to look at her instead, demanding the validity of the Wokerspurt's return. Roger banged the gavel in frustration, calling out, "Any further announcements at this time? Luna Lovegood is available for questioning any time."

"Oh dear, he looks quite stressed." Penelope grinned widely. "I think he needs a massage."

* * *

The first match of the school year was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff as opposed to Slytherin, due to their Seeker Draco Malfoy having an injured arm. Roger had been pushing the team into a near frenzy in practice, as Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff was mere weeks after the first match. He took her aside a week before their scheduled match. "I'll point out your competitor in the corridors. You're playing Seeker against Cedric Diggory."

" _Cedric_?" Cho squeaked.

"I'm assuming you're considering his stellar track record, and I would urge you to do so. Hufflepuff won the first match as a result of Harry Potter falling from his broom from the presence of dementors." He shuddered. "But it was a tough match regardless, held in a thunderstorm. Hufflepuff can manage in any situation, and you need to do the same."

"What are my advantages?"

"You're slim, smaller – easier for you to navigate tight areas and execute sharp turns. However, you can also be blown off course. I'd say, fully utilize your womanly charms."

"My _what_?" Honestly, what was it about speaking with this boy that rendered her brain incapable of basic functions?

"Womanly charms," Roger repeated. "Keep that in mind."

* * *

True to his word, Roger greeted Cedric in the corridors when Cho was passing by with her friends. He called her over. "Cedric," Cho looked up once before casting her gaze downcast, cheeks coloring. The school grapevine whisperings were true, and her glimpses of him from afar, high on the stands, didn't do him justice. Up close, he was truly a beauty.

"Cho," Cedric smiled. "Meet you on the Quidditch field."

* * *

 _November 1993_

It was the morning of Ravenclaw's match against Hufflepuff, their first of the year. "Constant vigilance," Roger reminded Cho, leaning close so they were at eye level. "Don't take your eyes off the Snitch."

The teams assumed their positions. "Davies, Diggory, shake hands," commanded Madam Hooch. The boys grasped hands, nodding once at each other. They were most certainly polite, if not anything else.

"I'm releasing the Quaffle!" The burgundy ball shot up, swirling, before Roger caught ahold of it, heading for the Hufflepuff goal posts. "Bludgers!" the snarling black balls aggressively shot up like rockets, already out if control. Beater duos on both teams acted as single units, chasing the Bludgers with their bats. "And the Snitch!" The golden ball elegantly flew up, wings beating and blurring, carrying it up. Cho distantly heard the _ding_ of the Quaffle making it past the Keeper; her vision had tunneled on the Snitch. Unfortunately, as much as she tunneled, peripheral distractions were many. Roger streaking past her with the Quaffle under his arm. Cedric…well, just being Cedric, male model for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Or Quidditch Quality Supplies. Or the Muggle magazine GQ. Why, oh why did such a devastatingly handsome male have to be a Hufflepuff, for goodness sake? It was a mere inconvenience that Roger was a fifth year while it was a bloody tragedy that Cedric was a darn Hufflepuff. She wished they were playing for the same team, not against one another.

Distracted by her wayward thoughts, Cho had lost sight of the Snitch. She panicked, immediately scouring the field and spotting Cedric in a dive. She raced towards him, forgetting about her goal of obtaining the Snitch. Her objective then was for him not to get it.

She reached him and dove under him, effectively blocking him. He looked at her with surprise; she didn't recall this move being used by other Seekers before. Blocking was more of a Keeper thing.

Time was suspended as Cho realized how close they were, how she could spot specks of gold in his grey eyes. _Not content with silver, are you? You wanted the gold too. And hey, if you date a Ravenclaw girl, you'll have bronze from our House colors._ She frowned as she remembered Roger calling her the team's "Golden Girl." _Maybe I'll add more gold._ Cedric seemed equally as taken as she was, as his gaze explored her face like a soft caress. Suddenly recalling where they were, Cho broke away, again searching for the Snitch. "Ravenclaw is in the lead!" called out Lee Jordan, the spirited commentator. "If their Seeker was less moony-eyed over Cedric, though he's one fine – " Professor McGonagall took the mic from him with a shocked, "Jordan!" He smoothed back his hair, eyes following Cedric. "Just saying it as it is, Professor."

Cho shook her head, resolving not to get so publicly involved with her crushes during crucial times, AKA matches and exams. And practices. And studying for exams. She spotted the Snitch glittering near Roger (he was gone with Quaffle in seconds) and she tore after it. Reaching out her gloved hand, she wished her arm was longer. Cedric sidled up next to her, his body flush up against hers, just as her fingers closed around the protesting Snitch. "RAVENCLAW WINS!" Lee Jordan's magically amplified voice rang out. "Kudos to their new Seeker, Cho Chang!" Cedric looked at her for a few moments longer before abruptly descending to meet his team. Roger looked as if he could have kissed her. "Well done, Cho!" he said hoarsely. "First match of the year!" He ended up giving the team a bear hug, but that supposed kiss would have been better.

Cho grinned as the Beaters lifted her up on their shoulders. Her womanly charms had come in handy.

* * *

 _Witches, it's Rita again! Have you submitted your predictions? I'll be unraveling the story in a timely fashion, don't you dears worry a hair atop your hat-adorned heads!_

 _Signin' off XOXO_


	2. Cho's Intermission: Parties and Potions

_Rita Skeeter A/N: Still the edited version for readability, lovelies! Here's a adorable little scene for you all to enjoy._

* * *

 _ **Cho's Intermission: Parties and Potions** _

The team, cleaned up and changed, entered the Ravenclaw common room to cheers and snowflakes drifting to the marble floor, dissolving upon contact. There was a food table full of the best indulgences, from what Cho could see from her distance, with students milling about it in a large throng. Penelope handed each of them a concert program as they appeared in the doorway, informing them that Professor Flitwick had brought the Ravenclaw members of the Choir to the common room for a pre-Thanksgiving special treat in celebration of their victory. Cho watched as Roger embraced Penelope, lingering as he whispered into her ear. She quelled the spike of jealousy the image had evoked; after all, Penelope was in seventh year and also in a serious relationship (albeit with a Gryffindor boy). She didn't have to think of it much longer as Padma Patil in third year barreled out of nowhere, appearing in front of her. "Cho! That was some excellent flying. How do you feel being the only girl on the team?" She paused her line of questioning, lowering her voice as Roger passed nearby. "Is Roger nice as a Captain?"

Cho smiled at the younger girl. "Have you considered Quidditch, Padma? I won't be the only girl then."

"Oh dear, no! Quidditch just doesn't," she wrinkled her nose, " _suit_ me. I like Potions and Arithmancy – my last time on a broom was first year. And how Madam Hooch berated us for hovering and talking – I'd needed to know if I was right on some of the exam questions from the previous week!" Cho smiled indulgently at the third year, who looked ready to launch into a new spiel. She was friendly but overly talkative, and she needed to keep Roger in her line of vision. She groaned inwardly as she realized her inherent stalker tendencies. Maybe she should just call it a night and curl up with her Charms textbook.

"All right, Ravenclaws, be seated in just five minutes for the very first edition preview of our Thanksgiving repertoire!" Flitwick excitedly waved his hands about, nearly falling off the stack of discarded books he stood atop. Cho quickly made her way over to the food table, realizing she was famished. She widened her eyes at the small placard that said _chow mein_ , the platter nearly scraped clean. "We're going to need a refilling spell for that one," a familiar voice said over her shoulder. Cho turned quickly to find herself nearly nose to nose with Roger, jumping back in surprise. Her hip hit the sturdy table painfully and she grimaced, holding it. Roger came forward with a concerned expression, placing his hand on her arm. "Sorry to startle you. I hope this dish, I mean, I thought it was ethnic, for you," he looked worried as Cho didn't glance up. "I don't know, I'm just going to cast the spell," he concluded his rambling with a flick of his wand, the noodles elegantly twirling their way into a _chow mein_ sculpture. Cho's hip still throbbed, but she managed a smile.

"I'm more Scottish than I am Chinese," she admitted. "I speak Mandarin but my mum claims I have an accent when I speak it. I do appreciate the gesture nonetheless."

Roger looked at her with relief. "I'm so glad. I wanted to surprise you after your first match and victory! It's still surreal that you beat Cedric."

"That _we_ beat Hufflepuff," Cho corrected. "It was a team effort."

Roger grinned at her before nodding to someone behind her. Cho turned to see Penelope gesturing wildly at the front row seats, with reserved hovering over them in a puff of smoke. " _Rapido!_ " she mouthed at Cho. "Shall we?" asked Roger, leading the way to the front of the house. She settled herself next to him, front and center, reveling at the close proximity of the chairs. When the concert started, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sopranos, knowing that she could be amongst them. Her glances at Roger had been reduced to a bare minimum due to her level of immersion in the music – he looked as taken as she was, from what she glimpsed in those brief moments. She was able to forget most of her surroundings, all but the feel of his arm against hers as he brushed his hair out of his face.

* * *

The after party was rather civilized; Ravenclaws left the hard partying to their peers in other Houses. The lights were dimmed and a silver disco ball glittered in the moonlight streaming through the tall windows. Cho had immediately hit the food table after the concert, realized that Roger's presence had temporarily sated her hunger. It hit her once again when she stood up, and she nearly stumbled to the table. She piled her plate and hid herself in a corner, opening an abandoned fifth year Potions book she found on the floor. She turned to the Table of Contents, flipping pages to the Dreamless Sleep potion. As she cleared her plate in record time, she knew she could nod off right there and then, no need for a dreamless sleep…she opened her eyes with a start at a jagged piece of parchment wedged between the pages. She opened the folded pages to see neat, slanted cursive writing.

 _I will need to obtain the ingredients for this potion, as dreams are as much torture as nightmares. I dream of beautiful girls, not knowing if it is truly love, not ready to settle, just recalling images of their eyes and lips and hair. My mum says I'll be the equivalent of an old maid if I don't date at least once at Hogwarts. Who is she to talk, going through three husbands –_

"What are you doing with my Potions book?" A deep voice asked above her in a dangerous tone. Cho looked up to see Roger scowling down at her. When he saw it was her, he rearranged his features into a more pleasant expression. "Ah. Cho. Trying to get ahead?"

Cho opened her mouth to answer him, but her first words morphed into an earsplitting yawn. "Just...looking at some potions...OWLs," she smiled dreamily.

"Oh dear. What have you had to drink?" Roger took in her bleary-eyed expression with concern.

"Nothing," she defensively tried to stand up, but slumped against him once she rose to her feet, her chin resting on his warm shoulder. "Mm," she sighed contentedly.

Roger sighed as well, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If you wanted to dance, you just had to ask me," he murmured softly.

"So...tired," Cho's voice was muffled by his sweater.

"Can you walk?" he asked. "Cho?" When he received no response, he lightly stroked her hair.

"Passed out on your shoulder, has she?" Penelope asked, approaching from behind. "Maybe I mixed too much sleep potion into the _chow mein_."

"You did _what_?" Roger's voice was incredulous.

"Well, I needed the party to end early for me to clean up."

"And people slumping the the floor in the common room was your _plan_?"

"I consulted Professor Snape for the correct amount in regards to timing. And regardless, most Ravenclaws would have the common sense to make their way up to the dormitories once they feel the initial strains of tiredness."

"Ah, well, that would explain my little chickadee's behavior."

"Your _what_?" It was Penelope's turn to sound incredulous.

"Nothing," Roger said, sounding embarrassed. He shifted Cho so she was in his arms. "Will you open the girl's dormitories for me?"

"You know you could use a potion to wake her up," Penelope said sensibly.

"I would _never_." He gazed down at her peacefully sleeping form. "She wasn't enjoying the party anyway."


	3. Parvati I: A Startling Discovery

_Oh, Fudge's socks! I encountered an unfortunate bout of writer's block determining the best method to integrate four young women's complex and intriguing stories. In addition, it is a great honor to join Witch Weekly's team as a freelance entertainment columnist. I appreciate your support during my first project._

* * *

 **Cho**

Oh, how I adored Arithmancy. I had even embroidered the symbols of the field upon a scarf I frequently wore, delighting Professor Vector. Though Hermione Granger was in third year, she was already in the advanced curriculum of my year. How that brilliant young woman hadn't been considered for Ravenclaw was beyond me.

I also frequently admired the thick brunette curls of her majestic mane despite her protests that my straight and sleek ebony locks (her terminology, not mine) were more manageable and desirable. Well, as she had no lack of admirers, myself included, her argument for the higher merits of my style of hair was rather diminished.

Between the two of us, it was difficult to determine who was more overcommitted this year. I had a full course load, my Muggle college distance learning coursework, frequent Qudditch practice, and tutoring. I don't know why they bothered provided either of us with dorms as we practically lived in the library and the field (me) or study-friendly grounds (her).

Unfortunately, the two of us weren't quite friends just yet. It was more of a casual acquaintanceship with mutual respect, but nothing more. The only classes we share are her extra electives, as Huffs and Raves are typically paired up. I don't see why such a clever witch spends time with Ronald Weasley, whose only prowess is chess, or how she became best chums with Harry Potter.

Anyhow, off to Quidditch practice!

* * *

 **PARVATI PATIL (PP)**

"Pari, why are you dragging me to Ravenclaw Quidditch practice?"

"As far as I can tell, Padma's utterly infatuated with the captain," I rolled my eyes to show my position on the matter, "and I don't want her walking back to the castle alone in the darkness."

"Oh, hag's toes. Admit it, you too are witch hat over boots in lurve with Roger Davies," Lavvy giggled.

I grinned. "Meh, he's not the cream of the crop, if I may admit so aloud."

"Cedric Diggory though," Lavvy made an approving notice, accompanied by a swooning gesture. "That's a premium cream puff right there."

"Premium cream puff?" I lost it, collapsing into a red-faced giggling fit. "I love you, darling, you're so precious!"

As our dynamic duo ascended the bleachers, Lavvy emitted a thoughtful noise, directing my attention to Cho Chang flying warmup rounds with the all-male team. I sighed, voicing my suppressed desire. "If only I could work a broomstick like that." The wicked gleam in Lavvy's eyes told me what just occupied her thoughts. "Oh no you don't," I warned her, shaking my head.

"We need to connect with Trelawney," Lavvy nodded with finality. "She'll clarify all romantic woes." She looked at the field, then returned her attention to me. "You'd look dashing on a broomstick, Pari, with all that lovely dark hair billowing in the wind."

"There's always intramural extracurriculars - Hogwarts Unity Quidditch Squad," I thought suddenly, though my brow furrowed almost immediately as I remembered my existing commitments. "But Choir takes up all my time." We'd approached where Padma was sitting at the very top of the Ravenclaw section, her equally long hair falling to the thick textbook she'd brought.

"Padma!" Lav gently smacked her upper arm. "Eyes on the prize!"

"Prize? Is there an exam?" Padma consulted her planner frantically, cheeks flushed with the prospect of missing an announcement.

"No, silly, Roger Davies ring a bell?" Lav wiggled her brows suggestively. Padma flushed a deeper red at the name, though impressively maintained her composure.

"I'm here to support Cho," she said, a tad defensively.

"I wasn't aware that you were chums," I said, surprised. Despite being twins, the supposed telepathy was like a poor connection of Muggle wireless. It came and went as it pleased, rarely giving our duo a read on each other. As a result, we both typically went our own ways, but sometimes spoke in sync.

I wasn't even aware that a face could become even more red. "We're not," Padma admitted sheepishly. "But I'm supporting the first girl on the team in a while!"

"Uh huh," Lav teased, eyes trained on the blur that was Roger Davies in action.

"We should come out and see Gryffindor practice sometime," I said suddenly.

"Or Hufflepuff," Lav grinned.

"What's wrong with our House Quidditch team? There's Oliver Wood, Harry Potter..." I bit my lip, trailing off. I wasn't making a great case here. "The Weasley twins..." Lavender looked at me with her eyebrows raised, silently communicating that she wasn't impressed with my stating the obvious.

"What's wrong with the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" She mimicked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

* * *

 **Parvati's Discovery**

That was how, the very next evening, Lav and I were situated in the Gryffindor bleachers watching Hufflepuff practice. We'd brought out Divination homework, however, to introduce productivity to our stalking endeavors.

There was only one other person, heavily bundled and unrecognizable from my vantage point in the Hufflepuff section. "Can I borrow your binoculars?" I asked Lav.

"Careful with them, they're charmed." Lav winked. She started when I aimed the binoculars at the bleachers instead of Cedric on the field. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I want to know who this person is," I said, twisting the knobs to achieve an incredible magnification. "Oh dear Merlin!" I gasped when I recognized her.

* * *

 **Cho**

I know it's not my place to be spying on Hufflepuff practice. Frankly, I'm quite certain it's against the rules of Quidditch. But I had to see him.

I felt uncomfortable, as though I was cheating Roger with my traitorous thoughts regarding Hufflepuff's captain and the game itself with my peeping presence here.

Silly me. Roger and I weren't even a couple. With one last, lingering look at the fine specimen that was Cedric Diggory, I hurried back to the Ravenclaw common room to study.

"Bloody hell!" Lav swore colorfully when I told her. "Are you sure?"

"Fairly positive. Her ethnicity is rather unique here, as is mine."

"Oh shush, Pari, you know we don't consider those matters here."

"Just stating the facts, Lav," I said, pausing briefly before voicing my concern. "My instincts are telling me that opposing teams should not be looking in on other teams' practices. Especially with her disguise and where she was sitting..."

"Oh Pari, don't you see? Roger's not a sneaky guy. Even if I wasn't partially infatuated with him, anyone can tell that he's a straightforward, goody two shoes. So I highly doubt he sent Cho to spy. With the way she was there for only a bit and hurried away, she clearly came to watch Cedric in action like us."

"Why though? She can see him at the actual match."

* * *

 **In Cho's Own Words**

I just couldn't stay away.


End file.
